One of the first electronic games, ‘Tic-Tac-Toe’, was implemented in 1952 on an early vacuum-tube based computer with the goal of demonstrating and studying human-computer interactions. A bioengineered version of the ‘Tic-Tac-Toe’ was developed in 2003 as paradigm for deoxyribozyme-based computation. Arguably the first true video game, thereby creating a novel game mechanism, was ‘Tennis-for-two’ on an oscilloscope in 1958, which entertained visitors of the Brookhaven National Laboratory. It took nearly two more decades until video games rose to culturally significant phenomena in the 1970's in the developed world via arcade machines, video consoles, and microcomputers.
There is a need for games based on biotechnology.